Takumi
'Approval:' 6/4/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Takumi is a moderate man, he enjoys the simple things in life and doesn't like to think too hard. He is driven by the desire of affluence and power but not zealous in the latter. He is pretty easy going but is quick to get motivated, he is direct to a fault and will gladly sacrifice tactics for glory and the most direct approach. NinjaOutfit.jpg|Takumi's clothing (minus the sword) B7d11e31f5a3c20336f15e752dbdb06a-d4zmm5k.jpg|Takumi's hair, band, and eyes (but brown) replace mask with respirator 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' '''CP: 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Poison ' '''Genin 2: Wind Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wind Release: Gale Palm ''' - Focusing chakra on the forearms then clapping activates this jutsu, alone it can easily knock a human over, but when powering a shuriken or kunai, the speed and power can kill and seriously injure. ☀http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm (10CP) # '''Poison: Smog - Forming chakra in their body the user combines chemicals and exhales a deadly nerve toxin that poisons and slows the movements of anyone that comes into contact. (10CP, 2 rounds, -5 speed) # Stat feat - +5 SP Equipment *(2) A set of shuriken. *(2) 2 Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story The Hidden Rain has been the battle-ground for various factions and groups for decades; Takumi was part of the many peasants and poor-folk that supply which ever tyrant decides to claim their lives. Hanzō is now a near-forgotten memory, but the relative prosperity he achieved has never been forgotten. Takumi's family, which has no name, has had two generations since Hanzō's passing. His family had been tasked for generations to supply kunai, darts and other miscellaneous metal equipment by a long forgotten dictator; he and his family still plies their craft. After the fall of Oni the realm is now starting to recover. Seeing this as his chance to provide his family a new life from hard-ship; Takumi set off to become a genin. Takumi is nothing short of average, he let his dark brown hair grow long; so that his Hidden Rain band could tie it down when he earned it. His eyes are dark brown, his complexion is gritty but pale. Takumi has relatively broad shoulders from his time as an apprentice smith. The only truly special item on his entire person would be his respirator, all of those from his village wear them, the villagers were both miners and manufacturers, the combination of high humidity and dust-cloud ravaged the lungs. Most villager's lungs are destroyed in their pre-teens. The mask uses a simple filter to block dust and small particles from entering his respiratory system. As a result all of his kin react dangerously to air when not using the mask. Category:Character